Fang's Words
by TonksGirlAtHeart
Summary: When Fang goes into Max's room, he lets something slip. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

BACKGROUND INFORMATION

this is before The Final Warning, and right before the Flock leaves the Martinez house.

Fang turned over in his bed, unable to sleep. The past fe days had been crazy: defeating Itex, getting Max back... yah, seeing Max again as unreal. Fang had been so happy. He wondered if she felt the same way he did. After all, she did _freakin' _throw herself out of the cave so she didn't have to kiss him again. But...

All of a sudden, Fang heard a sniffle coming from the room besides him. Max's room. Max... crying? Must be something bad, he thought. He jumped lightely out of bed.\ and out of his room, cafeful not to disturb Iggy.

"Where are you going, Fang?" _Crap. _Trust Fang to be stelth 99.9 of the time, but not when it's important.

"Uh, getting a drink of water." Fang stumbled over the lie. Iggy smirked.

"Max's room? Nice," he smirked. "Have _fun._"

Fang glared into Iggy's unseeing eyes. He opened the door and strode down the hallway. He stopped at Max's room, trembling slightely, afraid of what he might do if he actually went in there. Max. In her nightgown. In her _thin white _nightgown. He took a deep breath. And put his hand on the doorknob.

MAX'S P.O.V.

I heard someone come into my room. Not Angel. Good. I don't want anyone seeing me cry. _Freakin fantastic. _I save the world, find my ideal mother, get Fang back, and I'm having a freaking _sob fest_!! I dunno. Maybe it's the wings. Or bird hormones. Or the fact that I'm so confused about the whole "Fang and I" thing that I could barf.

"Max?" Ohgod. Ohgod ohgod ohgod. Fang. I tighten into a tight ball, turning away from the wall, and say "Go away. _Please._"

"Max." He sits on the bed. And starts stroking my hair, soothing me. Immediatly I relax at his touch, then stiffen. No! I sit up, and stare into his eyes. "Fang, no. I - I can't. It's too complicated. What about Angel. She'll find out. And then-" Fang put a finger to my lips. I felt myself weaken.

"Max," he said softly. "Everythings complicated." He tilted my chin up, and put his lips to mine. He tilted his head to so we could fit together better, and pushed harder. My brain was blank, but every sense was like a hot wire, flaming and sensitive. Everything was in slow motion, and it was just me, Fang, and our little bit of perfect. His arms slid around me, and we gently fell down to the bed. Stopping didn't even occur to me, so I was heartily dissapointed when we broke apart, but he kissed my forehead, and whispered to me. "I love you, Max. I _need you._ Don't ever leave me."

_What? _ I felt numb, like time had stopped. Fang... loved me? Then all of a sudden, Fang seemed to relise what he said, and froze. He quickely detangeled hiself from me and ran from the room. I hardly noticed. Fang... needed me?


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

**A/N: Sorry if the chapters are a bit short but there will be lots of them. Oh, and the BTW, comment if you want some action/adventure or just romance.**

ANGEL'S P.O.V.

I heard Fang run past my room, his thoughts jumbled. I tried not to pick up on it, but he was practically screaming in his head. _Dammit Fang, _he thought. _Why would you say that? _He was... sad? _Even though it's true! She probably dosen't love you back! _Then I heard Fang - not in my head, with my ears - turned around and punch the wall. Who didn't love him? Max?

_!! Idiot. _he thought bitterly. He walked into his room and closed his door. I bit my lip and -

_Fang?_

_Angel?_

_Yah._

_Angel, go to bed._

_What were you doing in Max's room?_

_GO TO BED!_

But I could see the pictures and feelings flashing in his head. Max crying, Max in her _thin white tight _nightgown. Max and Fang... kissing?

_Thin and tight, Fang? Ew._

Fang tried to close his mind.

And - wait... Fang telling Max he loved her? What?

Angel threw her mind further, and got Max.

Max was in shock, she could tell that. But...

Max felt the same way Fang did. Maybe even more so.

Angel felt for Fang's mind.

_Fang?_

MAX'S P.O.V.

Fang.. loved me? Really? The feelings were accurate but the words... the words sat in the air, almost like a phisical thing. I couldn't believe it. For so long, after all the anger, love, stress, fear, and kisses, I had wished secretly, deep down, for him to say that. Because, you know, I'm such a cuddly Care Bear. But then why did he run out of the room? So many questions were spinning around in my head. So I got out of bed, opened the window, and flew into the night sky. I had to ge out of here. At least for now.

I flew until I couldn't see the house. I went faster and higher, using my Hyperdrive (as I liked to call it) to get far, far away. The cold air stung my cheeks, but it felt good. I did ariels and summersaults, trying to get rid of the feeling that infested my brain and heart.

_Lovesick?_

My hands curled into lethal fists and I narrowed my eyes.

_Jeb, get the hell out of my head, or I swear to god I will rip your spleen out through your nose. _

_Fine, Maximum, _Jeb (the Voice) replied curtly, _but don't come crawling back to me when you need a father._

Wow. Jeb really knew how to push my buttons.

"I DON'T NEED A FATHER!" I screamed. "AND EVEN IF I DID, YOU BETRAYED US, YOU BAST-"

_Maximum, calm down._

_GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!_

No answer. Good.

All of a sudden, I heard a slight flapping noise. Wings. One of my flock. (not Fang I hoped.) Yah, my Flock.

But I cocked my head slightwly, listening more intently.

Flock?

Or... Flyboy?

**  
A/N: Who do **_**you**_** think it is?**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

**A/N: Thanks 4 reviewing, everybody. I'll try at update as much as possible, but I **_**do **_**have school and other stuff. Tell me if you like what happens in this chapter! **

MAX'S P.O.V.

I stare out into the dark seamless night, trying to figure it out. Flock or Flyboy? My mind is racing. Then, all of a sudden, he/she/it comes close enough and I see who it is. Dark hair. Dark eyes. I lift my head up to meet his eyes, and one word slips out.

"_Fang._"

He smiles his dark crooked smile, and the whole night is lit up.

"Hey." he says quietely.

"Hi." I respond.

_Aaaaakkkwaaaarrrd._

He scratches his head. "Angel..." he sputters."Angel told me what you... felt."

I stare at him, hard.

"What I felt? Do tell."

"She said... you feel the same way I do. Maybe even more."

Oh god. Angel knew. Angel had read my mind, and told Fang. She's totally grounded.

FANG'S P.O.V.

Max bites her lip.

"Well.. umm..." she stumbles over the words. Then she reaches out to me. "Fang, I-"

All of a sudden, her eyes roll back in her head, she folds her wings and drops. Fast.

I react quickely, but she's dropping like a stone. Why?

As I fly-fall, I realize I'm not alone. Angel is beside me, flying fast and hard like me.

"ANGEL!" I shout. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

"I READ A FLYBOY PROGRAMING CHIP (that's basically a Flyboy's brain) AND THEY SHOCKED HER WITH A NANO-SHOCK BULLET, THEY ARE TRYING TO KIDNAP HER!!"

The colour drains from my face. I speed up. Finally, I'm under Max. I grab her and shoot up, past Angel.

"Hurry up!" I call to her behind my shoulder. Max is unmoving within my arms.

_No no no no no no!! _

"Don't die on me Max! Come on!" I shout, flying back towards the house, towards safety.

Oh, man. I loved her so much. Maximum Ride was the most beautiful, strong, loving, hardcore person I ever knew. And I couldn't lose her.

Then, very slightely, she moves. She starts waking up, very gradually. Then she opens her eyes and looks at me. _Yes!_

Time seemed to stop. I didn't need to see where I was going, all I needed to see was Max. She seemed to strengthen, and sat up in my arms, wrapping hers around my neck.

"Fang," she whispered. "What happened?

"Nothing, Max. It's all better. It's all better now, I promise." Max smiled and buried her face in my collarbone, like a little baby. It was almost... perfect. I could hear Angel behind me, flapping her wings and- screaming?

"We will destroy you." The Flyboys had caught up to us, and had Angel! I wheeled around to face them.

_Crap. _More Flyboys then I had ever seen before flew above me. And before I could do anything, two of them dive-bombed us and delived a hard punch to my face. I almost let go of Max. I could feel the blood streaming from my nose. I back-peddled to give us a few moments safety. But then-

"Fang." Max looked up at me, and I had the feeling she was going to do something big.

"I love you," she whispered and dropped out of my arms, down, down, into the dark air below me.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

**A/N: Should this be the last chapter, or should I keep on going? After this... Iggy and Ella story! What do you think?**

"I love you," she whispered, and dropped out of my arms, down, down, into the dark air below me.

"MAX! NOOOO!" I screamed. Too late. A Flyboy swooped down and caught her, carrying her off to God knows where. I tried to follow but-

A fist. Pain. Then darkness.

MAX'S P.O.V.

I open my eyes to a dark steel room. My back is throbbing. I look around. _Where am I? _Immediatly, my instincts kick in. Find a way out. Get out of here!

Then, above me, huge lights switch on, one by one.

I roll my eyes. What a cliche.

Looking around, I see a mirror. One-way glass, I think. Cliche. Again. Wow, super smart mad scientist, but yet, not very original.

"Hey, _Mom_!" I shout out, hoping that the Director is hearing me. "You guys have such cliches. I mean really, you plan to reduce the world's population by one-half, and yet you can't even think up a new interrogation scene. Seriously!" No answer. I walk slowly around the room, almost skipping. Anything to piss her off. No one likes seeing their captive cheery.

"So..." I smirk. Oh, this'll be good. "What happens when I do.. this?" I deliver a hard round-house kick to the glass. It wobbles, but dosen't crack. Oh, but you can be rest assured my foot does.

"Crap! owowowowow!" I yell, hopping around. I glare at the glass. I know they're watching me.

I sniff. A sour odur fills the air. Jeezum, did they kidnap Gasman as well? But then, the smell is making me kind of drowsy. Like the Valium. Valium... I told Fang I loved him when I was on Valium. Wait- Fang! Where was he? And where was I? But... that didn't really matter right now. That scent was so nice. Lillies, I think. And lavender.

_Dammit! _I could tell this was some kind of gas, but I couldn't stop it. The room started turning different colours, and I knew I was screwed. I fell to the steel floor, but it didn't hurt. Nothing did. I seemed to drift in and out of conciousness, seeing random memories, feelings, and pictures.

_Max? _

I sat up.

_Jeb?_

_Yes, sweetie._

_Jeb, where the hell am I?_

_You are at a small School, located about 15 miles from the house._

_Get me out of here!!_

_I'm trying. I'm coming right now. Hang on sweetie, I'm coming._

_I'll hang you over a cliff if you call me sweetie one more time. Now hurry up!_

_Yes, Maximum._

I sighed. The smell and it's effects seemed to have gone, thanks to the Voice. I sat down in a corner and waited for him to do this thing. Of course, he was going to have to bust me out, so I was looking forward to kicking some ass. I smiled and cracked my knuckles.

_Boom. _I looked up. _Boom. _A muffled sound was coming from the other side of the glass, and it was shaking furiously. _Boom. Boom. Crash!_ The glass shattered flying everywhere. Thankfully, somehow it missed me. I raised my head, and looked at the dark figure stepping through the glass. My heart stopped.

"Fang." I was almost crying with joy and relief. He swept me up, looking incredibly sexy. He pushed me against a wall.

"Fang, what-" I was interupted as he kissed me, pushing his lips hard against mine. It was a devistatingly wonderful, earthshattering kiss that pulled at my heart. When in ended, he kissed my forehead and pulled me into a tight hug. Then he grabbed my hand and walked towards the other side of the room, where there was a door. He looked at me and grinned.

"Let's roll."


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

MAX'S P.O.V.

We head toawards the door, my hand in Fang's. Mmm... wow. He was so freakin' _tasty. _And if you tell anyone I said that, I will hunt you down.

Then I - being the drama queen I am - stomp up to the door and kick it down. Mwaaahhaaa. I was _so _badass.

Fang raised and eyebrow at me. I shrugged and walked forward. _Ugh. _A sticky hospital smell enters my nose, and bad, terrible memories come rushing back. Whatever. I consentrate on getting the hell out of here. Then - surprise, surprise! - a group of nasty looking Flyboys come trooping up to us. There was, i dunno, 30? But then again, it was a pretty big room. I look at Fang.

"Let's kick some ass." He smirks and nods. I step forward, and 2-finger beckon them. "Bring it."

The Flyboys advance and one tries to roundhouse kick me. I Matrix-dodge and return the favor. To his neck. I twirl around and punch two Flyboys in the stomach, then use the momentum to carry myself over to Fang. He hands me a crowbar. Daaaaammn, yeah. Using my heavy piece of sharp metal, I jump into a crowd of Flyboys and blindly swing it around. _Thunk, thunk, thunk, _go the robots heads. What a beautiful sound. Eventually, Fang and I had taken out about 25 of the Flyboys.

The remaining 5 said tonelessly "You cannot win." I rolled my eyes.

"Jeezum.. guys, we just took out like 90 of you. Do the freakin' math." I looked at Fang. "Plow," I mouthed. He seemed confused. I threw him the crowbar. "Plow," I repeated. He laughed. And ran fast, swinging the bar around, he hit back 4 Flyboys and I punched out the rest. Finally, one was left. I glanced at him, and almost fainted. _Crap. _He had a gun. One bullet and it was all over-

He shot the crowbar right out of Fang's hand. Then, in one excrutiatingly slow second, he shot the gun again. Fang stumbled and fell over. The Flyboy said "We have defeated you," and left the room, for some reason. But that didn't matter. I sprinted to Fang and grabbed his face.

"Fang!" I screamed. "Where were you hit?"

"I can't- I can't feel anything," he said weakly, but pointed to his stomach. I ripped open his shirt, and there was the bullet, but...

It wasen't in his stomach. It was floating maybe a quarter of an inch above his skin. _Wha...?_

Fang groaned. "Is it bad?"

"Fang.. no... it didn't even hit you.." I sputtered, confused. Then I heard footsteps behind me. I quickely turned around, and there stood...


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX (FINAL CHAPTER)

MAX'S P.O.V

And there stood... Angel. She was staring straight at the bullet above Fang's chest and I could she was consentrating hard. Had she... made a mental forcefield to stop the bullet. Then, right in front of me, the bullet rose up and then clattered to the ground. I was amazed. So was Fang. He sat up groaning, but was staring at Angel.

"Oh my god! You're ok!" I practically screamed. He looked at me with those dark eyes and I melted. I took his face in my hands, and kissed him softly.

"Don't _ever _scare me again like that... I love you." I whispered under his lips.

"Yah, like that was _my _fault," but he kissed me back. And I was on cloud 9. This was absolute bliss.

_Guys? Ew._

We laughed at Angels commentary, and got up.

"Wow. Another normal night in the Flock household," I said and Angel giggled. "C'mon, guys, let's get out of here."

We found the exit quickely. This mini-School was weirdly deserted. We ran outside onto the wet grass. We were about to do an up-and-away, when-

The Director ran outside, looking steamed.

"Maximum! What have you done to my Flyboys!" she screamed.

I looked into her eyes. She was one eeeeeevil lady. I smiled.

"Oops." I said, and flew high into the sky, with my love and ittle girl beside me.

Yah. This _was _the maximum ride.

Hang on.

**A/N: The end!! Was that a good ending? Comment and rate, please! P.S. be on the lookout for another Maximum Ride story soon.**


	7. AUTHORS NOTE UPCOMING STORY

**OK, PEOPLE, NEXT STORY COMING WEDNESDAY SEPTEMBER 17th AT 4:30pm. It's a Ella and and Iggy story, with adventure and romance, called "Mutant Kiss." R&R!! See you then!**

**-TonksGirlAtHeart**


End file.
